


Daddy's Naughty Girl

by OrangeRamen96



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: DDLG, Dominant Daddy & Little Girl, F/M, Spanking, blowjob, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRamen96/pseuds/OrangeRamen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy had been a very bad Little and her Daddy Nick knows just how to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Niegrzeczna dziewczyna Tatusia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492083) by [YumiMizuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno)



> Holy shit. This was a suggestion I received. I have never in my life imagined making a furry story. Much less one with sex. This is no where near my first sex story, but it is the first one with animals. ^^;  
> I hope you all enjoy.

Judy gasped and yelped out loudly, as the paw came slapping down on her ass. The red skin glowed through the thick white fur, which was of no use protecting her behind. She bit her lips, awaiting the next harsh spank, her legs pressing together to relieve some of the pressure from her core.

“What did I tell you about waking me up, Pumpkin?” came the voice from above her, as a sly grin stretched across the fox’s mouth. “What was the one rule you had all day, hmm?”

It took a few seconds of deep breathing for the bunny to whimper out her answer. Another hard slap was delivered to her fluffy ass, as a throaty moan broke from her mouth. She was given another chance to speak louder, as she panted, “To… to not… wake you up… D-Daddy.”

“Yes. Good girl. And what did you do, Princess? Why are you being punished?” Nick smiled, knowing exactly how hard to hit the bunny he loved without seriously hurting her, but still making it sting and turning her on.

“I- I woke Daddy up. I was a bad girl,” she released sweet moans and shivered, feeling like her womanhood was going to start dripping anytime soon. The two were in an upgraded apartment from the small one the girl had rented before. They were saving up for a house, but after seeing how close to their friends they would be if they decided on a complex instead, they settled.

“That's right. You were a very, VERY, very bad girl,” Nick put force behind the repeated word, by spanking her for each time he said it. “I think that since my bad little girl decided it would be okay to wake me up, she should have to be thoroughly punished.”

Nodding and feeling tears start to come to her eyes from the intense feeling of sexual desire, Judy whined, “I-I should suckered Daddy's dick.”

“You want me to force my cock to the back of your throat, baby girl?”

“Please. Please let me be punished, Daddy!”

A dark chuckle escaped the sly man, as he carefully pushed his girlfriend off his lap and down to her knees in front of him, “Go ahead, then. But make it quick. Daddy wants you get back to bed soon.”

Quickly unbuckling and unbuttoning the man's pants, the rabbit carefully slid down the zipper and pulled the man's underwear down to release the throbbing erection he had formed while punishing the girl. He tried to retain control, but soon lost it all. Her sweet, innocent eyes looked up at him, while her sinful, little mouth wrapped around the heated flesh. Up and down she went, causing him to get closers and closet to finishing, before he grabbed the back of her head and forced her down.

The previous tears doubled, as Judy’s air pipe was plugged, but she happily obliged, loving the rough treatment. She drank down all the thick, white liquid, as it certainly from his cock. When she was let go, she swallowed, before panting and shaking.

“Good girl. Now I don't want you to touch yourself even once before I wake up,” he smiled at the whine and shock in his baby's eyes. “This is a punishment, Sweetie. Sometimes Daddy needs to be firm with you. Now go sit your little assume down at your desk and get some work done while Daddy sleeps.”

Judy pouted, as she did what she was told. She heard Nick crawl back into bed and couldn't help the curling of her lips, as her expression turned soft and loving.

“I love you, stupid rabbit.”

“I love you, too, sly fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually make such short stories, but eh. Most things I write revolve around YouTubers.  
> Thanks for the read.  
> And hey, before you head out, Mayne check out that comment section below? It might, you know, help me out with future shit.  
> Thanks, babe.


End file.
